Written on the Stars
by Tanuki jo-chan
Summary: Kaoru is taking skating lessons, her isntructor is kenshin, he was a famous skater 10 years ago but an accident clouded his love for skating. k/k, and others couples as A/M. etc. Please give it a chace and let me know how is it!!! ja-ne!!!
1. CHAPTER 1

Written in the Stars

by tanuki (jo-chan)

A/N: hello there!! Here am I again hope you like this fic, this is a new idea that pops out during my vacation trip, so please enjoy it and write a review!!! Ja-ne

Disclaimers: nop, rurouni Kenshin belongs to the great Watsuki-sama, so don't sue me !! 

CHAPTER  1

I woke up in a white room, my head feels like is going to explode, then I see a girl coming in.

"oh mister Himura you are awake" she said

"where am I?"

"mister your are in Kyoto central hospital, do you remember why are you here?"

then suddenly hit me, after the skating tournament was over we went to a bar to celebrate our winning, I was  drinking to much, then I saw Akira making a move on Tomoe and I got really mad, we start fighting, I hit Akira on the head and he blacks out so I took Tomoe's hand and run away before the police got there.

 It was snowing and the road was wet, I was driving fast and my mind full of alcohol and anger, I wasn't paying attention to the road I was yelling at Tomoe then I heard Tomoe's scream and a bright light flash in front of us it was from a truck then all I remember was that we were thrown out of the road and we hit the ground and all went black.       

"sir, are you ok?" the nurse asked me "you look pale"

"excuse me, where is Tomoe?" "is she ok?" "can I see her"

"mmm, sir, I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid that she didn't make it"

"what do you mean" I said not believing what she was saying 

"sir, she wasn't wearing her sit belt and with the impact she hit the window and came out from it. I'm so sorry"

"no!!!!!! I was my fault I should be dead, not her!!!!!"

"sir, calm down!!!, please"

"live me alone!! I want to die, want to go with her!!!"

the nurse run to the door and ask for a doctor, when the doctor arrived they sedated me and I fall asleep…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O(IN DREAMS)°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

I saw a bright light a head of me so I walk to it, when I was almost at the end I saw I human figure, I approach it then I saw her

"Tomoe…"  

"hello there, I'm sorry I couldn't make it"

"no it's my fault !! I should be here not you!!"

"Kenshin, everything that happens has its because, right now is not your time… so dear don't worry about me, I'm fine here"  

_'Stay with me, Don't fall asleep too soon, The angels can wait for a moment'_

"Tomoe!! Don't go a way !! stay with me !!"

_'Don't be afraid, I'll be right by your side, Through the laughter and pain… Together we're bound to fly … I wasn't meant to love like this, Not without you' _

"hush, someone is waiting for you, when the time comes, you'll see it…" "sayonara…"

"TOMOE!!!!!!!!!!!"

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O(END OF DREAM)°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Four days later I was able to live the hospital, I just had some bumps and a wound in my left cheek, the doctor said that it would leave a cross shaped scar. 

I walk out of the hospital not knowing what to do or where to go…

*****************

(TOKYO)

in a desert street lay a girl, the happy world she knew was over… her happy life was burning up, the flames taking her family away …

sapphire eyes saw how her parents in a moment were gone….

(TBC)

Hey!!!!! Did you like it?? Well I hope so, I really had troubles writing it, I was hard for me, 'cause I'm not used to write sad things.

So please tell how was it !!! 

Hey you!!!! The one behind the screen !!! yes!!! You!! Push the button down there and write a review … pretty please !!!

See ya!!!!!!!!

*Tanuki (Jo-chan) *


	2. CHAPTER 2

A/N: hello mina-san!! Gomen for the delay in this chapter, last one as some reviewers said its was sad, hai I know now is more cheerful, also I wanna thank the reviewers argiatoo godsaimaisu!!! You made me happy!! 

Disclaimer: nop, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, its belongs to Watsuki-sensei! So don't sue me!!!

Now… go on with the story…

CHAPTER 2

--------- 10 years later -----------

(TOKYO)

"kaoru-chan!! Wait up for me!" said a very hyper girl with long brained hair and bright green eyes.

"Misao-chan, hurry up we are going to be late to our skating lesson"

"ok! I'm coming!!!" "by the way, I heard that the instructor was an Olympic medallist ten years ago"

"really? I just hope I can improve my skating" "because I promised to my dad that I would"

"kaoru-chan, your dad was a skater too?"

"hai, that's how my mom and dad met, they were partners in couple skating"

"cool"

just then the girls arrived, they sing up in the classes…

"hello, are you here to the skating lessons?" asked a lady in the information desk

"hai, we are here to get the lessons" said Misao

"well then, please sing up, the instructor will be testing you so he can place you all in the right level"

"thanks"

****** minutes later ******

"please Miss Kaoru Kamiya" call the instructor

"hai!"

"well, my name is Aoshi Shinomori and I'm one of the instructors here, so please tell me have you ever done any skating before?"

"mmm, hai my father used to teach me"

"so, please show us what you got"

then kaoru went to the center of the field and start moving, she started with some basic moves, but at the end she made a set of two triplet jumps. 

There were lots of clapping at the end all the girls there were cheering, but a pair of violet eyes glare at her for a minute then he was gone.

"well girls, come back tomorrow so you can know in which level  you'll be"   said Aoshi

*********

"wow Kaoru that was awesome!!"  said misao wile walking to a near Starbucks

"hehehe" said kaoru blushing like hell 

"hey, Kaoru, that instructor was soooo handsome, ne?

"yeah kind of cute but no exactly my type, I guess"

"I bet you made to the top level!"

"I don't think so Misao besides, I need a lot more practice, and you were not bad yourself"

"all I want is to do is be with Aoshi-sensei!"

"ohoho, Misao you'll never change!! What happened with the Soujiro's crush?"

"mmmm… moving on" sadness written in her face.

"gomen ne to bring that up"

"no its ok"  

"well we are here!! What would you have kaoru?"

"mmmm… let see… I want a coffee ice"

"and I'll have a strawberry frapuccino"

Misao was talking to kaoru wile they were waiting for their order when someone bumped with her.

"hey you asshole!! Look out where you go!!!"

"gomen ne miss"

"oh my god!! Aoshi-sama! I didn't mead to yell at you I'm so sorry"

"it's ok , it was my fault"

"miss here is your order thank for chose us!"  they took their coffees and star walking out.

"Well Aoshi-sama nice see you, Ja-ne"

"Hai, see you later. And Miss Kamiya nice show you gave" 

"arigatoo Shinomori-san" said blushing 

(TBC)

Hey!!!!! Did you like it?? Well I hope so, I really had troubles writing it, I have lots of work to do so I didn't have mush time, So please tell me how was it !!! and I accept any ideas you have, so please give me a revew!!!! Oneagaii!!

Hey you!!!! The one behind the screen !!! yes!!! You!! Push the button down there and write a review … pretty please !!!

See ya!!!!!!!!

*Tanuki (Jo-chan) *


End file.
